The Princess and the Thief
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Thalia Grace Olympia, Princess of Olympus, is most likely to get out the Castle Grounds for a while. Luke Castellan, a criminal thief since he was nine, is on the run unless the Royal guards stops him. What might happen if their worlds collide? Will Love blossom? Especially when the Royal is in need of a Husband in her debut.
1. Prologue

**Basically A Thaluke Fanfic. AU- Alternate Universe for those newbies. I couldn't get Thaluke out of my mind after I read the Demigod Diaries. I wish they were perfect. Well, here I present thee, The Princess and the Thief.**

Prologue

As he walks through the streets, finding his next victim, he thoughts on how about his life was since he was nine. His mother died of brain failure after being sent to an Asylum in the outskirts of town, and he has never met his father. After life, he has lived his life as a criminal. Stealing. Unlocking vaults to rob money. He was never been caught. Never once brought to jail. But his face was seen once, and has been printed to wanted signs. One thing he couldn't get over those signs, that is they never got his nose right. But, he settle the score by drugging the outside guards of they're post. He would do reckless things that no person would ever do in their sane life.

Luke Castellan was the one you called the Thief.

~o~

She walked the castle grounds, prim and proper. She was like that. She hated it. She observed her surroundings during her free time. She was never the girly-girl like the other maidens she knew. She was like….a free-spirited girl. She mostly obeyed her father's orders. The Only thing she doesn't follow is going outside of town without the supervision of the Royal guards. Even her brother, obliged to this other after she was caught outside of the castle grounds. She was almost kidnapped by then. But, she always did it after. But, she was smart enough to wear a cloak that covered her face in the shadow of it. She was nice and kind to her people, unless you set her off, which wasn't pretty. Her lady would scold her right there '_Princesses don't punish others, they let the Royal Guards do it'_. But, she wasn't most Princesses, she was the one who wanted to be free of anything. Not the one you must bow down to.

Thalia Grace Olympia is the one you call A Royal. A Princess.


	2. Chapter 1

**Try to guess the lyrics! Just to add up the fun. Here's a hint: The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones soundtrack.**

* * *

Chapter One

_Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms_

Luke walked to a vendor selling fish. Next to him, was a woman in her thirties carrying a purse by her arm. Luke pretended to look at the fish, while his hand was aiming for the purse.

" What can I do for you, son?" the Vendor asked Luke. Luke looked up to him. He had a stocky beard and a shaved head. Shiny yet so, weird. Luke prayed that his face won't be seen as he reached for the money. While his hands were doing its job, another idea popped into Luke mind.

" What's the best catch today?" Luke said giving the vendor a sly grin. The vendor clasped his hand together happily.

" I'm happy you asked!" the vendor said happily. " We have Big smoked salmon. The rare blue fish fin. And the Milk fish. The Milk fish was catched fresh all the way from Asia."

Luke decided to get the Milk fish. Since it was all the way from Asia, and yet, it was rare that anything fresh would arrive from where Luke was. While the vendor was cutting the milk fish, Luke already got the Lady's wallet. He slipped it in inside his cloak and waited for the fish.

The vendor dropped the bag in front of Luke " Here you go, lad!" The lady who Luke stole her wallet waved in need to get the vendor's attention. While the vendor got distracted, Luke took off the fish and ran without paying. He heard only this sentences :

" My wallet is missing!"

" HIM! Hey! You haven't paid for it yet!"

Luke ran with a smile on his face. He knew the royal guards were at his back right now, searching for him. The blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a scar on his face. As he ran, he touched the scar which recalled him a painful memory.

A memory he wished he would not speak of. Ever again.

~o~

As she stretched, Thalia Grace Olympia, princess of the Kingdom Olympus, had a wonderful day ahead of her. First, she would see her long-time friend, Annabeth, princess of Athens, and her cousins from the farther lands, to join her in her 18th birthday ball. Where she would choose her future husband. Great.

The fact that she doesn't want to marry by choosing some guy she doesn't know, it irritates her that her oh-so holy step-mother, Hera, agreed to it. She doesn't like her step-mother. Neither does her brother, Jason.

Speaking of Jason, a soft knock on the door made Thalia jumped. A maid and her brother entered the room. The maid ushered to Thalia's bathroom where she would have to prepare the bath for the princess, even how many time Thalia had said to leave all the preparing to herself, the maid would still decline. Jason, Thalia's younger brother and prince of Olympus, walked to her and greeted her morning.

" Morning, Thalia, slept well?" He greeted.

" Not much as I knew, why are you all so happy?" Thalia asked his slap-happy of a brother. Then, the idea cracked through her skull.

" Oh, she's coming?" Thalia said with a smile. Jason laughed and nodded, sighing.

" Yes. Finally! She's coming here from Paris to see me." Jason said sighing. Thalia laughed and patted Jason's back.

" Piper's gonna be really happy seeing you." Thalia commented. Jason nodded, his eyes dazed.

Piper was also a princess in the kingdom Paris. Her mother, Venus, and her father Tristan, ruled there. Her mother was the regal royal, while her father, was a play actor and musician. Venus fell in love with him when she sneaked out of the castle for a new outfit, she took interest in the tent which showed Tristan doing an act. She was madly in love with him.

Anyways, Jason left Thalia in her quarters for her to take a bath. She removed her robe and jumped into the bath tub full of bubbles. She sighed in the sensation being in a warm bath, and sunk into the water. During her bath, she enjoyed the peace around. It was times like these she just appreciated the little things. Having a brother, good friends, and an over-protective father to add a cherry on top. It was morning and since her cousins and Annabeth would arrived in mid-afternoon, she planned after breakfast, she would escape to the city. She better thought over it.

When she went out of the bath, Thalia's clothes were already pressed and neatly folded. Today, she wore a blue gown with gold bands in the middle part of the dress making it looked like a belt, the dress exposed a square part of her top, showing off her collar bone, but not her cleavage, much to her likeness. Thalia started dressing up, straping her blue sandals, and fixing her crown, as to her step-mother might scold her for not being prim and proper. But Thalia wasn't prim and proper in anyway. She only showed being prim and proper so that she would be avoided getting scolded and for a good image for her kingdom. But, she loves her Kingdom as well.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this story! Please review! and do tell me if Thalia is OCC. I tend to that mistake**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**~Anna Y.**


	3. Chapter 2

**EDITED! Hint: Against the Current**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Two roads converge  
And neither moves forwards  
We're stuck at an impasse  
Can this last now?_

Thalia went down stairs to the dining hall. The gigantic doors opened for her as she strolled inside and took a seat in front of her brother. It was only the two of them eating right now. Their fathers was at a court while their Step-mother was nowhere to be found.

After a few minutes, to their surprise, Hera walked in, and took a seat near Thalia. She took Thalia's hand- which surprised her- and looked into her eyes.

" Thalia," Hera said " Your 18th birthday is coming and since, I have nothing to do tomorrow, we will search for an outfit for you to wear. I know I'm not been like a mother ever since," Hera glanced around at the soldiers. Warning that talking about this they will be sentenced to their deaths " But, I want to do my best. Why don't we start tomorrow afternoon after your archery class?"

Thalia looked shocked at her step-mother. Did they just bond? Jason even looked shock. He never seen Hera that kind to any of them. She always gave them the cold shoulder.

Thalia sighed and managed a smile " I supposed I can go. "

Hera smiled " Great. I will see you soon, then." After that, she left. Leaving the siblings in the dining hall.

" Guards" Thalia said in a stern voice " leave us."

" But, princess-" One of the guards started but Thalia just glared at him. In an instant they were all gone.

Jason sighed and picked with his food " That was a first."

" Never seen Hera like that" Thalia said.

" Me neither. I don't know what happened to the strict-woman who gives us the cold shoulder. Although, it's an improvement in our lives. " Jason said.

" And how is that an improvement to our lives?" Thalia asked annoyed.

" Uh…" Jason didn't like the look on Thalia's face " We're getting closer with her?" That seemed like a question than an answer.

" I thought so." Thalia smirked. Jason glared at her.

" Well," The princess said as she laid her napkin down " I have some things to do…errr…. I'll see you later, Jason. Don't get in trouble, and say hi to Piper for me when she arrives."

" Me? Getting in Trouble? I think you should take the warning, Thalia." Jason said appalled. Thalia rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

_Time to go out _Thalia thought.

~o~

Luke ran as fast as he could as the General of the Royal Guards ordered them to look for him. Oddly, It was a girl who is the General. And the General is Clarisse La Rue.

Clarisse La Rue, was a girl trained by her own father and mother. Her father was military corps in the Royal Army. While her mother was a Royal Guard. There were only few women in the Army, and Mrs. La Rue was one of them. Clarisse was a tough looking chick who can pulverized anything that gets in her way. She is more likely a bull, looking for the red flag, which is Luke. Luke took another sneak glance as he hide in a corner, and that was a fatal mistake.

Clarisse spotted him and pointed at him " Get him!"

Luke laughed " Really, La Rue? Of all this years and you haven't managed to get me just yet. Pathetic." That only made Clarisse angrier. She picked up speed and positioned maimer to Luke.

" Your dead, Castellan." Clarisse snarled.

Luke didn't even bother to pay attention to Clarisse, he was busy running through apparels, Clarisse's crew stumbled some tables which made the vendors mad, but obviously didn't care a bit as one of the most villainous vigilante's is getting away from they're sight. Luke has a lightning speed of light. He could make the Royal Corps get lost or dizzy, but Luke has too much fun playing with them.

Luke was looking backwards as he ran, watching the Royal Corps stumbling upon small stuff. He laughed out loud. He ran to a turn and stopped into a halt to catch his breath. He glanced back and seemed to outran the Royal Corps. He chuckled to himself _Those fools won't catch me now_ and ran to his run-down house. On the way there, he bumped into somebody.

" Hey! Watch it there!" Luke snarled as he rubbed his forehead. He looked up to see a pair of electric blue eyes.

" Ahh!"

* * *

**I got two reviews! That's good! C'mon, keep it at'em**

**~ Anna Yasashii**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! Now, this is a 1,572 word chapter ( Not including this AN and the hint) **

**HINT: Alex Goot**

* * *

Chapter Three

_She's staring me down with those electric Eyes_

_No matter how hard I tried,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight_

" Ahh!" the cloaked figure clamp a hand onto his mouth. It looked over its shoulder to find the Royal Corps looking for Luke. The cloaked figure grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled him to a corner.

" What are you-!" Luke started but it placed a finger between its lips and said. " shh.."

Luke was going to continue but when he saw the cloaked figure's eyes, he couldn't stop looking at them, he found himself obeying the order " Okay…."

The cloaked figure nodded. She turned to the side and looked around the corner. Luke's heart seemed to drop. He couldn't see its eyes anymore. When she turned back, only the shadows where shown, much to Luke's disappointment, it's eyes weren't showing now " They're off our backs. At least, for now."

Her voice was feminine. So Luke decided to call her a girl. " Why are you hiding from them? Are you a criminal, too?"

The cloaked figure winced " I am certainly not! How dare thee you ask me that!" She talked as if she was a royal, Luke thought. Then, he became angry.

" Cause" Luke snarled " No one will be stupid enough to hide from the Royal Corps if they aren't wanted"

" Well, I'm not a criminal or such, but I am such wanted!" The cloaked figure snapped. She crossed her hands infront of her and showed that ' mess-with-me-I'll-whip-you.'

" In what way does anyone want you?" Luke asked, one brow crept up. The cloaked figure dropped the authority act on her shoulders and took interest in her boots.

" You do not want to know, especially in what situation you are now." The cloaked figure answered. She looked again around the corner, no sign of the Royal Corps.

" Well," She straightened up the hem of her cloak " I must be going, good luck to whatever the Royal Corps want with you." Luke knew she was trying to end the conversation, when she walked left, he mirrored her and blocked her way.

" Move away" She gritted her teeth.

" NO. That wasn't the answer I'm looking for." Luke said, grabbing her shoulders. She stiffened.

" You got an answer, at least. Now, Let. Me. Go." She struggled to move out of the grasp from Luke's hand, but he had a tight grip on her.

" Give me a straight answer" Luke said through clenched teeth, Thalia pulled herself out of his grip, only to find herself falling to her behind revealing her face.

~o~

" Give me a straight answer" The criminal said through clenched teeth. Thalia had enough of his behavior and pulled herself out of his grip.

Fatal Mistake

She fell to the ground with a thud. She rubbed her behind and looked up that her face was shinning in the sun light. She gasped and struggled to put her hood back up to her face. But, a hand beat her to reach for her hood. Thalia stood stiff and was shaking.

_Oh no…_

She held her head down, not wanting the vigilante to recognize her for what truly she is. But, somewhat, she recognize that feeling when you met someone. A spark.

_No, Thalia_ her inner-princess scolded her _He is a thief. A criminal. You are a royal. R-O-Y-A-L_

Thalia couldn't shake off the feeling she had met this man ago. She took the chance on looking to his face. And suddenly, it all dawned to her.

_* Flashback *_

_" Annabeth!" The twelve-year-old yelled at the trees of the forest. Her small blonde friend had gone missing and the Royal Corps had gone out to find her. Thalia, in her own case, couldn't stand on just sitting in the throne room, so she snuck out behind the castle._

_" Annabeth! Annabeth!" She kept yelling and yelling 'til she heard a familiar yelp and a scared " Thalia!" calling upon her._

_" Annabeth" She shrieked at the voice and Thalia ran to the sound of the voice to find her seven-year-old friend face-to-face with a Colchis bull._

_" Thalia…" Annabeth's voice quivered. Thalia drew her weapon and activated her shield, Aegis and advanced slowly between Annabeth and the Bull. Once she was between them, the glowing red eyes darted to Thalia. She gulped down her fears and charged at the Bull._

_Her spear angled the bull, but it just angered the bull more. It galloped and flew Thalia out of the spear's grasps. The bull suddenly charged at Annabeth._

_" Thalia!" Annabeth wailed. She shut her eyes close waited for the impact but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see a boy struggling to keep the Bull at bay by using Thalia's spear which is sticking out of the open parts of the bull._

_" Help…her…out" the boy wheezed out. Annabeth jumped to her feet and ran to Thalia, who was conscious._

_" Are you alright?" Annabeth asked. When she touched her bruise in the head, she flinched._

_" Yeah. Don't touch that Annabeth" Thalia said. Thalia overlooked Annabeth's shoulder and saw the boy whipping around with her shield and hit the bull. Hard. _

_" Yah!" He jumped and pinned the spear down to its middle causing the bull to explode, the boy ran and covered the two princess with his own body._

_Once it was clear, he rolled off them and helped them up. Annabeth and Thalia gradually accepted the help he gave them. Thalia noticed the long scar he gained in his face._

_" Oh my gods, your face!" Thalia exclaimed. She brought out a vial and let him chugged it down to his throat._

_" What's that?" The boy asked. Bewildered._

_" Special stuff. Speak this to no one." Thalia said putting emphasis on 'no one'. It was a medicine vial only the Royal families own. _

_" I promise, your highness. May I ask, what are you doing out here outside the courtyard?" The boy asked the two princesses._

_" Annabeth, my friend, got lost on the grounds and I look for her." Thalia answered._

_The boy re-adjusted his cloak, Thalia didn't even noticed he had a cloak " Well, I'll be off then. Be careful out here, there are some not-good-news outside the walls of the palace during the night. I suggest you go back, before things get worse." _

_" And what worse things is that?" Annabeth asked out of curiousity._

_" Those things…are like me." The boy said. Thalia put an arm around Annabeth and hugged her protectively. The boy gave them a smirk. _

_"Blue electric eyes, like the King. Grey eyes, like the Queen of Athens has." The boy mused. Thalia glowered at him. _

_" Thank you, for helping us then. We shall be going" Thalia excused themselves outside his atmosphere. _

_" Wait!" _

_Thalia turned and to see him returning her bracelet " My lady, you almost forgot this." The boy wrapped the bracelet around Thalia's wrist and locked it._

_" Thank you" She whispered._

_" There they are! And…whose that?" A royal guard shouted in the distance. The trio heard the sounds of metal clinking and steps getting closer. The boy, with his hand around Thalia's bracelet and wrist, stiffened and drew down his hand. _

_" I know that cloak from the smudges…It's him! Castellan!" Another man grunted. The Royal Corps started to run now. Thalia looked at Castellan in shock._

_" You…." Thalia looked at the Castellan in shock and fear. Castellan took Thalia's hand and kissed it. _

_" See you soon, you highness." He said. He bowed to Annabeth and run off to the distance._

_Almost every guard outside watch duty went to the Princesses and circled them for protection " Your highness, are you alright? We were alerted as you were also missing along with Princess Annabeth. I see you have found her, but, what is the man doing with you? Has he hurt you?" The lead asked. Thalia shook her head. _

_" He hasn't hurt me. He protected us." Thalia murmured. The lead looked at her as if she had gone over the edge._

_" Your highness, I don't mean disrespect here, but, Castellan is a man with many crimes and must be captured. He had a very large record of robbery and trickery." The lead reasoned with Thalia. Thalia did nothing but remembered the man who helped her save herself and Annabeth._

_Periwinkle blue eyes. Castellan._

_" Look for him, he may have not gone too far yet outside castle grounds! Go!" The lead ordered. His comrades nodded and out they went._

_" Five of you" The lead said to the last remaining five corps " Escort them to their chambers. And, Make sure you do that. I'll report our progress" _

_Periwinkle blue eyes. Blonde Hair. Castellan._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now six years have passed. Here he was, holding her grip. He was looking intensely into her eyes. Thalia looked at the Periwinkle blue eyes that held hurt, harm, and concern.

" You….." Thalia whispered. She could not believe the man who is right in front of her is him.

Castellan was about to say something but was cut-off by an order " There! Wait, he has the princess! Get him!"

There was Clarisse La Rue. Ready to skewer Luke Castellan to damnation.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks_  
_Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks_  
_Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks_  
_"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

" Castellan!" Clarisse roared at Luke who was still holding Thalia's wrist. " Castellan! Paws off her or I will screw you to damnation!"

_Apparently, you already did. Since you first started to curse_ Luke's inner thief said to Clarisse mentally. Luke rolled his eyes. _Likewise._

" I will skewer you to Hades!" Clarisse said. _Been there, Got the experience._

Luke sprinted with Thalia on his heels. Apparently, he was still holding her wrist. Thalia fumbled with her cloak as she tries to cover her face with the hood, but no avail. Luke adjusted his and placed it where it should belong. The wind still bit Luke in the cheeks and he and Thalia ran pass by small shops and stands. The people were shouting at them curses. They never knew that they were also shouting at the princess, but they knew they were shouting at the common thief. Thalia and Luke jumped over clothing tables, dodged busy people, and held hands to prevent each other's loss. Clarisse and her crew shuffled past the same obstacles, only to find the pair out of sight.

Clarisse turned to her comrades " Find them. Be sure the Princess is safe, and make sure Castellan doesn't have anything stolen from her. Especially the crown." Her comrades murmured and nodded and began to split up, finding The Princess and the Thief.

~o~

Luke looked around the corner and back. Apparently, they were hiding in a dark alley. Thalia was breathing hard and so is Luke. After a couple of turns, they found the alley Luke was looking for.

" What do you want from me?" Thalia asked out of breathe.

She sank down to the ground, she hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. Her cloak was halfway to her face. Her breathing was steady, but ragged. Luke realized that she was all tired from the running. He was also stupid to know this was _her._ He remember all the events when he actually bumped the Princess. The Princess of Olympus.

" Thalia Grace-Olympia" Luke said.

Thalia looked at him in shock and melancholy " What?"

" You're her"

" Yes, I am… me"

" You remember me?" Luke asked the Princess, who after the question, hung her head down.

" I…I… I remem-" She was cut-off by one of the Royal Corps orders.

" Over there!" Sherman ordered. Thalia's eyes widened in surprise. _How did they found us?_

Luke turned and saw the Royal Corps were coming in their direction. He ran to a brick wall and climbed over it. Before he was over, he lend a hand to Thalia who gladly took it. She stepped onto the small box and climbed over the wall. Before Sherman and his group reached them, they were already over the wall and running. Holding hands.

" Where are we going?" Thalia asked. Luke just grinned and ran faster.

" You'll see" he said.

They took a sharp turn and Thalia made a stop. They were at District. The houses were poorly made, she can hear babies crying, the old were moaning. The families were poor and have a poor status in life. She gritted her teeth. She & her father had settled an argument about this. She told him that at District, there were poor house settlements she can't bear to see, and the residence there were having a hard time living. They had settled that his father would do something about it. She didn't meant this, it was hardly a good settlement here. Luke stopped and looked at Thalia. There were tears in her eyes and her chin started to tremble. Luke wrapped an arm around her and he guided her to his home.

Thalia was already crying once Luke closed the door. He made her sat in the three chairs with a table. Luke went into his kitchen to make a drink for the Princess while she sat on the room looking hopeless as she is. Her father had turned up the retrospect. She felt so betrayed. _Why haven't I did this myself?_ Or _Why hadn't I just let Jason did this? He is prince._

" Are you okay?" Luke asked the Princess who was lost in thought, she could only nod.

" Nope. You aren't okay. Here, drink this." He handed her a warm mug. She chugged it down her throat and came out a contented sigh. It was warm milk. One of her favorite drinks.

" Thank you" She handed the mug back to Luke who placed the mug in the dishes. Thalia rubbed the tears out of her eyes. She doesn't want the criminal thief to look at her with pity nor sympathy. She doesn't need it, especially from him._ He is a criminal, Thalia. Remember that._

Luke was still looking at her. Looking for the blue electric eyes. It was marvelously beautiful, like a diamond in the sky.**( AN: It was a joke in class, suck it up)** He shook himself out of his thoughts. _Impossible. She is a Princess, Luke. It's never gonna work._

But, in each other's differences, they never knew it was working.

* * *

*** closes door full of annoying people * Geez! Shut up!**

**anyways, thanks for reading the story, do you know the reason I hadn't update?**

**Well, I live in the Philippines, Zamboanga. If you heard, yes, there's war here. I hadn't update much cause of the huge disturbance and the in my family, I'm the whole communicator, so I had to update them what's happening in there and there. And, the only time I can update is here. Like now. I'm already making the next chapter of this so no worries!**

**Review, Fave, & Follow! **

**~Anna Y. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_I don't wear designer clothes_

_I don't go to the finest schools._

_But I know, I ain't no fool baby _

_Drip, Drop_

Jason Grace-Olympia had enough of waiting. The Royal Corps just reported to them that Thalia had run out of the Palace again and was found in the hands of Castellan.

_Drip, Drop_

It had started to rain at Olympus, the open-air concerts of the muses was cancelled of it. Jason pondered, if the king of the sky, Zeus, was upset or something. When he was a child, Thalia would told him the stories of the gods. The god of the sky, Zeus, would pour down rain sometime. Jason wondered if those sometimes were now. Especially when his sister is missing.

_Drip, Drop _

" Presenting her majesty, Princess Piper McLean of Paris." The Royal Announcer praised as the huge doors open to Jason's love, Piper. Jason turned his attention away from the window to his beautiful princess. Piper ever-changing eyes shined with joy, her lips curved into a smile as her prince approach her. He took her hand and kissed it. Piper giggled and Jason grinned.

_Drip, Drop_

"My Lady" Jason bowed. Piper curtsied " My Lord". Jason's face fell and Piper wondered what's wrong. " What had happened today now?" Piper asked. " My sister had escaped the palace again" Jason answered. Piper couldn't help but smile a little. She knew Thalia would still do it despite her father's orders and protests. She lifted Jason's chin and said " Haven't you expected this?" He shook his head " No, I thought she would have listen by now"

_Drip, Drop_

Piper sighed at her love's ignorance " Jason, I know Thalia for a long time, but you know how hard it is for people to change. By far your sister." Jason chuckled at her statement. Piper was right. Jason should have known better. Not knowing felt like his head just got hit by a brick. **(AN: It's impossible not to tease Jason for his head getting hit by bricks or blackening out all the time) **

* * *

It was raining hard now, and thunder shook the small shack. Thalia woke up to loud thunder and bright lightning. She was lying down in a sofa while Luke went out to get some buckets for the small drips in the cracked roof. After Luke placed them in order, he gave the Princess a lop-sided grin.

" I'm sorry, your highness. My place is very messy, you know." Luke said while scratching at the back of his neck. Thalia had a small smile in her lips when he said it.

" Do you live here alone?" She asked.

Luke gave the royal highness a thumbs up and closed the windows that suddenly just opened. He closed the window and sat down with Thalia. She doesn't even remember him much. All she knows that he saved her and Annabeth's life. It was now Night time in Greece, Thalia has been now missing officially. Whenever night time falls and no royal blood who was missing never returned to the Palace, concludes as a missing crisis.

Thalia knew now that All Hades is gonna break lose if she doesn't come back. But she doesn't want to.

And that is what exactly had happened today.

* * *

**ANDD...I RISE FROM THE DEAD! HELLO GUYS! IM BACK PUTOS AND GUESS WHO CRIED AT THE HOUSE OF HADES, MEEEE! **

**Any of you done reading the House of Hades? LET'S FANGIRL! PM ME OR REVIEW! (Boys, you are more than welcome to join) **

**Anyways, I'm sorry I hadn't update in a while. Let's just say, I live in Zamboanga, and there's War and the Typhoon in the Philippines. Well, STAY SAFE PINOY DEMIS! **

**And during the dangerous time of the war (Guys, I'm not Kidding. Search in Google "War in Zamboanga"), I had become admin in three Pages! Can you guys give it a like? It helps! The links on my profile And guess what's my admin name? If anyone can guess it, I'll name you guys as one of the characters in this fic. Same also if you can recognize the lyrics! **

**To the guest Isabel: Hey Isabel! You guessed the lyrics and here's some virtual cookie and Waffle (::) [::] Your gonna appear in the next chapter soon. Congrats! :3 **

**Stay Safe, Fabulous, Awesome and Review!**

**~Anna Y.**


End file.
